


Pastel

by vectacular



Series: Z-to-A of Pegoryu [11]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Model Ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: A sequel toWaistcoat!Ryuji's boyfriend comes to visit while he's at work.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Z-to-A of Pegoryu [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540372
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Pastel

**Author's Note:**

> My model Ryuji agenda continues, because it's awesome. 
> 
> This is my 69th work uploaded here. **Nice.** :D

Being a model―well, it wasn’t his first career choice―but he’s learnt to like it. Even when he has to suppress the parts of his body that just want to shake uncontrollably. 

Waking up at like five in the morning is doable, but sitting still as they put makeup on him and style his hair and walk him through the day… Practice makes perfect, as they say. 

Today started off with the usual prettying up, and now Ryuji’s just wishing badly for some food. He did have a sandwich (and a kiss from a sleepy Ren) before he left, but there’s a whole _table_ of food in the studio that he hasn’t had a try of yet!

While the photographer steps away to look at the photos on the laptop, Ryuji stretches on the stool, looking down at the pastel purple shirt and black pants. Due to his career, he’s gotten forcibly better at fashion due to all the people in the industry explaining it to him, but he’s pretty sure he’s not a _pastel_ guy. 

The photographer calls out for lunch, and he sags in relief. On the way to food table, he rolls his shoulders to get some stiffness out from sitting in one spot for so long. Looking over the offers, he picks some of his favourites, and then some stuff he hasn’t tried yet, when he spots a _very_ familiar head of black hair next to him.

“Ren?” He says in between mouthfuls of melonpan. Definitely Ren smiles at him and Ryuji blinks in confusion, “wha― how’re you here?” 

His boyfriend shrugs, and gives him a charming smile. “I have my ways,” Ren says vaguely. Ryuji gives him a withering look, “those ways being―you mentioned it would be here a few days ago and I thought it’d be nice to surprise you?” Ren’s voice gets steadily higher towards the end. “Also, you look very nice,” is tacked on with a nod. 

Ryuji chuckles and shakes his head, “okay, whatever. Let’s eat.” 

“No really, you look _amazing_. Do you get to keep these?” Ren tugs at his shirt.

“If I want to. Don’t think I’m a pastel type though,” he mutters as they lean on a wall.

“That’s clearly a lie, since you pull it off very well.” 

Ryuji rolls his eyes, “an’ you’re just biased.” 

“ _Extremely_ biased and very right, don’t forget it,” Ren points out with a sage nod. 

* * *

After the surprise lunch date with Ren, the shoot went overtime because the photographer came up with more ideas that used the night. Which means coming home at nine very tired. Entering his apartment, he puts down his duffle bag of his clothes near the sofa. And spotting a familiar fluffy head on it. “Ren? What’re you doing here?” 

His boyfriend looks up and smiles, closing the book he was apparently reading. “You kept the clothes!” Ren grins at his outfit, which was the one he wore when they had lunch. He got some more clothes from later outfits, as well as his original clothes in his bag. “Well, you texted me about working late, so since we have each other’s keys, I made you some curry. It’s in the fridge.” 

Ryuji groans in relief and hugs Ren from behind the sofa, planting his face into Ren’s fluffy hair. “You’re so _awesome_!” 

“I know,” Ren says smugly, squeezing his arms. “Now eat before you wither away.” 

With some reluctance, Ryuji lets go and walks over to his kitchen, finding the curry in a plastic container. “The only thing I had to eat after lunch were some granola bars. And not even good ones,” he mutters as he puts the curry into the microwave. 

Ren’s gotten up to lean on the kitchen door frame, face skeptical, “there are good granola bars?” 

* * *

The next morning, Ryuji’s only aware he’s awake when the warmth next to him in bed leaves, causing him to groan and reach out. Yawning, he opens his eyes to see Ren pulling on _his_ pastel purple shirt, which was thrown on the bed somewhere last night. “Wh’re’re you goin’ in my shirt?” He mumbles, unsure if his boyfriend could even understand it. 

Ren looks back in surprise, not expecting him to be awake, and then he smiles. “Gotta work at the cafe. Sojiro insisted, sorry,” Ren leans down to kiss him a few times.

Ryuji lets out a long groan and pulls Ren down, “and the shirt?” 

“What, you don’t think I look cute?” His eyes don’t need to be open to hear the _pout_ in his boyfriend’s voice, and this close he can feel the way eyelashes flicker against his skin. 

“Too tired,” Ren gasps softly, offended. “Ask me later. But I’m sure you look amazing,” he mumbles.

Ren sighs, moving so their foreheads touch. “I don’t want to leave.” 

He yawns and Ren moves away with a dramatic choking gasp, making them laugh. “I don’ want you to either, but but you shouldn’t let down the Boss.”

“If Sojiro ever told me he’s _not angry, just disappointed_ , I’d die on the spot,” Ren says gravely. “Alas, I must go. Please think of me fondly!” 

* * *

Almost an hour before the end of Ren’s shift, Ryuji finally gets to Leblanc, after much sleeping. Than running. Than meeting with his agent to talk about his shoots and whatever for the next few days. 

He steps into the cafe and instantly relaxes, smiling as he sees his friends at a booth, well, more like two booths, opening his mouth t―and then a familiar weight falls against him, squeezing him tightly. “Ryuji! I missed you!” Ren sounds close to fake-wailing _right_ into his ear and he winces.

“I missed you too,” he says as he pats Ren on his back, then eventually settling on a hug. Ren doesn’t seem inclined to let him go, and he can’t hate it at all. 

“I’ve been in _agony_ since I left,” Ren carries on, dramatic as ever, and Ryuji bites his cheek to stifle the laugh. Their friends share looks with Ryuji, gesturing to themselves and at Ren. 

“I’m sure you have,” Ryuji says dubiously. Ren leans back with a huff, and he vaguely remembers a conversation had while he was half-asleep and tugs on the sleeve of _his_ pastel shirt on Ren, “you _do_ look cute,” he whispers. 

This close, he can see the red make it’s way up Ren’s face, but before his boyfriend can say anything―“Oi kid, you’re not on break!” Sojiro scolds and Ren jumps, head whipping around to the counter before turning back to him. 

“I’m needed,” Ren says solemnly and gives him a quick kiss before hopping back over the counter, which Sojiro then scolds him about. 

Smiling, Ryuji walks up to his friends, sitting down on a free corner. “What are we, a dog’s dinner?” Futaba grumbles and Ryuji laughs. 

“You know what he’s like,” he says between laughter.

_**[Fin]** _

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is slow because now I suddenly have like 5000 other things I want to do... ~~gifs, video games, practicing violin, baking....~~ But I'll continue on, mainly so there's something for me to write for when I get in the mood to write. Plus, I love them. 
> 
> Please feed your local writer (me!) with comments and kudos! ♥ ♥ 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/624259102655315968/11k-for-my-next-pegoryu-fic-link) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lenreli/status/1285574806323126272)


End file.
